A Happy Day Indeed
by Lebaas
Summary: This story takes place during Revenge of the Sith and toys with the concept of Padmé giving birth just after Anakin tells the counsel about Palatine. He would, therefore, have to race to her instead of to where the Sith was being executed. I hope you enjoy!


A happy day indeed

* * *

Author's note: This story takes place during Revenge of the Sith and toys with the concept of Padmé giving birth just after Anakin tells the counsel about Palatine. He would, therefore, have to race to her instead of to where the Sith was being executed. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Padmé looked down at her hastily scribbled notes once more as she opened the elaborately decorated wooden doors of the counsel chambers. These rooms were once a place of open dialogue and discussion. A place where all opinions could be voiced freeley. Yet, as Padmé walked through these doors to discuss the replacement of Chancellor Palpatine, she felt a strange sense of uneasiness. As if the opinions of her and several other senators were not accepted and should be voiced only in secret. That very fact made Padmé all the more passionate about having this meeting. For far too long the senate had been ruled by fear, it was time democracy resumed.

"Ahh, Senator Amidala" Exclaimed the friendly voice of Bail Organa as she finally broke past the fear inducing doors. "Welcome to our meeting, we may now begin"

In the past Padmé had been the first to arrive to meetings such as these. She would be the first to greet her friends and assess her opponents. Yet, with her recent pregnancy, it took the senator much longer to get dressed and even longer than that to walk to her destination. Therefore, when there were last minute meeting such as this one, she could not budget the extra time she would need.

"I would like to open up this meeting by discussing the recent constitutional change made by Chancellor Palpatine" Padme began as she walked to her seat. Knowing that, as she was the first to promote Palpatine to leadership, she would need to be the first to speak up about his termination, "If you all would care to look, I have sent you a side by side comparison of the original constitution that was in place before Palpatine's reign, and the current constitution we are using now. As you can see, while both documents share a common format and good intentions, these are the only commonalities they share. The constitution has been rewritten time and time again and I regret that I have been as lead by fear as you all have been. I have feared that these changes were necessary and feared that, if I did not agree to them, I would be hurting the people I've vowed to govern. Though, I've realized that the only true threat to my people has been a constant muzzle on their democracy. We have allowed a single man to govern our lives for 10 years longer than constitutionally allowed in Article 7 section 33 of the _original_ constitution. The constitution that was voted on and enacted by the people of the galactic republic and not simply their representatives. I, for one, will give my vote to the reenactment of this constitution and, therefore, the reelection of a future chancellor."

There were several nods around the room as Padmé finished her speech. Then Mon Tabithia, a senator who often voted based on popularity and was frequently swayed by fear, spoke up, "As idealistic as this message is" she began, "We must not forget the current constitution that is in place. A constitution which allows full military access in the hands of the chancellor alone. If we try to overthrow Palpatine we would be risking our own soldiers turning against us. Shouldn't we simply wait for this war to end, instead of making rash decisions against our own."

This comment received several nods of approval as well, which bothered Padmé, but before these heads could even bob twice Senator Organa spoke up, "So now we should be afraid of our own troops? I implore all of you to look dep within yourselves and realize that this fear in unfounded. The war is practically over! The Jedi have defeated 2 out of the three sith lords in the span of a few weeks and I am told that General Windu and Yoda are quite close to discovering the whereabouts of the third. Senators, this is the time when the chancellor should be stepping down. Yet, instead, I hear that the next constitutional redraft aims to increase our army!"

"And why shouldn't he be increasing his army?" Senator Durtlasea replied, a man who Padmé knew loved to play devil's advocate, even though he was frequently on her side, "The war is ending, yes, but it is not yet over! Why must we rely on the Jedi for everything we do? The Jedi are powerful, yes, but they are also people who could be turned against us. Don't the sith and the Jedi use the same Force?"

The conversations continued and the room became a cacophony of controlled chaos and noise. Several people talked at once but each somehow each senator managed to comprehend every bulleted point the other was making. Every one, that is, except Padme. For something Durtlasea had said resounded in her. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with Anakin just hours before.

_Something's happening. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more, and I know I shouldn't._

She had brushed his comment aside. "_Your too hard on yourself" _She'd said. Yet he was still convinced she'd die. And something told her that, if he had truly found an answer that could save, her take it. No matter the cost. Even if it meant killing thousands of people to save her life, he'd do it. Even if it meant becoming a Sith.

And just then Padmé looked up. She looked towards where she somehow knew the Jedi tower was, and stared off into the distance. She had never been one to feel the Force, regardless of how much Ani talked about it. Yet, in that one moment she felt truly connected to her husband. As though he were there, standing right infront of her. She saw the utter conflict in his eyes and knew that he had done or was about to do something terrible. The panic in Padmé welled up inside her and she couldn't believe the conclusion her thoughts were coming to. She stared deep into his eyes and he looked straight back into hers.

And her water broke

Whatever mystical force had allowed her a glance at her husband was immediately broken as a searing pain shot through her stomach. She wanted to cry out in pain as the contractions began immediately, but knew she was still surrounded by many politicians who knew nothing of her pregnancy and, therefore, she did her best to keep her face as neutral as possible.

Yet, her mask of neutrality could never fool her friends. Therefore, when Bail Organa looked across the table for argumental support, he noticed her distress and acted immediately. "Padmé, are you alright?" Padmé continued her neutral stare into the distance, but knew that Bail's comment- though well meant- had turned every head in the room towards her.

Padmé mentally screamed as she attempted to calm her breathing. She felt the full force of her contraction upon her. She knew that these lasted for only 30- 45 seconds so she counted down from 30 as she felt the room pause in anticipation. Padmé was known to be a woman without fear. A stubborn woman who had been through more in her few short years than many Boltruians could bost in their 700 year old life span. Therefore, when something ailed her enough to be noticeable, even her political opponents were curious.

10\. 9. 8. 7. It stopped.

"Thank you Senator Organa" She finally replied as she made eye contact with him and broke the silence in the room. "Unfortunately, I have just remembered a prior family commitment that needs attending to. I very much apologize for any inconvenience and wish you all well. I hope that you all come to a sensible decision about this topic and look forward to our next meeting. Shall we say, two weeks from now? I expect full details at a later time. And know that, should you choose to reelect a new chancelor you have my vote as well as my full support." With that Padmé stood up and began to collect her papers. Padmé knew she had anywhere from half an hour to a minute until her next contraction. Noone else had documented what birth would be like with force sensitive children, and as such she had to move quickly.

"I will go with you" Senator Organa replied as he too stood up.

"No." Padmé replied with a stern shake of her head, "This is a family matter that I must attend to"

A firm declaration that would dissuaded any other senator in that room. Unfortunately for Padmé, Organa was not any other Senator in the room. Bail and his wife had been over to Padmé's apartment several times and had all talked quite intimately about the mundane aspects of their lives as well as the political. He was a friend. Bail knew for a fact that Padmé's family was still living peacefully on Naboo. He was also under the impression that she had no husband or children. Therefore, Bail assumed Padmé's answer was simply an excuse and that she needed help.

"That wasn't a question" Bail replied matter- of- factly as he started picking up his papers as well. His with a sort of lackadaisical ease rather than Padmé's determined and hurried pace. Through his easy manner though, Padme noticed the determination in his eyes and knew that any arguments on her end would be futile and would only cause more gossip to stir.

"Fine" she replied begrudgingly as she stared daggers at Bail. She then picked up her bag and walked purposefully to and out the door. Closely followed by her stubborn friend, which was lucky as Padmé had already begun rapidly walking towards her nearby speeder.

Once Bail caught up with her Padme's tempor exploded, "What are you doing walking out like that? If I can't be there to defend the rights of the republic I need you to be there in my place! Without you or I, who else would speak out against the many injustices that have occurred during Palpatine's rule? Who else..."

"Padmé!" He exclaimed, interrupting her rant, "Neither you nor I called that emergency meeting. Therefore, there _must_ be other senator's in there who feel the same way. I believe that democracy will reign, even if you nor I are there to ensure its success."

"Yes, but.." She attempted to continue, still frustrated at her friend's apparent lack of drive in such a crucial moment, only to be interrupted again.

"What I'm more worried about is you Padmé, what was that about back there?"

Padmé's face remained stoic as she continued to look forward. Yet, Bail knew he had broken through her shields as she drew herself to a halt and turned her gaze to face him. Her gaze seemed to penetrate his soul, it seemed to analyze every detail of his life in the past and in the present. To deem if he truly was worthy or not. A gaze that Padmé had often given to her political opponents and was one that he had always admired. Yet, had never been aimed directly at him. The brave and powerful Senator from Alderaan had never felt so exposed, and to have this exposure be at the metaphorical hands of a friend was insulting. However, whatever Padmé saw must have been worth while as she soon spoke up.

"I'm in labor," she said in a voice that was the depiction of calm, "and I need you to fly me to the hospital"

In labor?! What?! Why hadn't Padmé told anyone?! More importantly, _how_ had Padmé been pregnant this whole time without drawing suspicion. And with that thought Bail remembered her new dress style. A style that had revolutionized clothes for thousands of women worldwide. Padmé had claimed how inhumane it was to force women to flaunt their bodies and how she would stand it no longer. She started wearing layers upon layers of ill fitting clothing that were impressive more for their style and flare than anything else. Baggy dresses of unparalleled style, no matter the figure of the humanoid wearing it. He was a fool.

And then there was the fact that Padmé suddenly started moving her meeting back to later times. Padmé! A woman who'd loved mornings and the ability to get a head start on her work. That should've been a red flag. But he'd simply attributed this to getting older, as opposed to morning sickness.

All of these realizations happened in the span of a few seconds. For that was all it took for Bail to start walking again and exclaim, "come on!" after her. Those contractions would probably start up again soon and he didn't want Padmé to be walking through the republic's hallways when they happened. He wanted her safely on a hospital bed.

"Hospital Mathamotha" She replied as she followed Organa's purposeful steps. "When we get there I need to see a nurse named Fatima. She is an old friend of mine who has agreed to be discreet." The hospital was further away than he would have expected, but made sense with Padmé's necessity for discretion.

The senator only nodded as they finally reached Amidalla's speeder in a restricted parking zone that was saved for only a select few members of congress. One that Padmé had long had access to, but had never before used. She had considered it to be above her station and insisted that she enjoyed the walk… How had he not suspected anything! There were so many signs that he had neglected to notice.

The drive to the hospital was quite uneventful. Padmé had two other contractions and had discovered that the time in between contractions was 13 minutes, and then ten. A time so fast which indicated the baby was soon to be arriving.

When they came to the hospital Padmé was as calm as ever. She walked right up to the front desk and asked to see her friend Fatima Ervines. She claimed it was a matter of high importance and Fatima would know what it was. Then, she went and sat down in the waiting room. Organa was amazed as to how calmly she was handling this. But what he didn't realize was that internally Padmé was a wreck. She had been internally screaming since her last contraction ended and her husband's unwavering belief that her child would kill her was not helping matters at all. Then, to top it all off, the fact that her husband may be the next sith was another minefield she _refused_ to walk on.

"Padmé, you're early" proclaimed the voice of Fatima. A green skinned Twi'lek woman who seemed to emanate the same calm as Padmé. It was no wonder these two were friends as he glanced between them. He could easily see them in a café together drinking tea and discussing the fall of the universe as if it were simply another Monday.

"Yes", Padmé responded with an even tone, "And my contractions are around ten minutes apart, so I'm due for another one any minute"

"Come with me" Her friend responded, and even though Bail knew that the comment wasn't directed towards him, he followed anyways.

Sure enough, the contraction hit Padmé mid walk and, as her internal screams broke free, her friend guided her down into a wheelchair. Padmé's pain was obvious and emanated from her as they speed through the maze of desks, hallways and corridors. Bail wondered how nurses could ever get anything done when surrounded by such chaos and panic.

"Are you family?" Fatima asked Bail as she stopped in front of a door that looked no different from the hundreds of others they had passed on the way there.

"No" Bail responded as he watched Fatima wheel Padmé into the room.

"Then you must wait outside" she replied as she gestured to nearby waiting area and closed the door in front of him. There were several bored nurses who scrolled aimlessly through data pads in their corner station, but none of their neutral faces did anything to calm his nerves. Padmé's wailing sounded ever more ominous from the other side of the door as she continued to cry out. Hadn't it been more than a minute by now? Shouldn't the contraction have ended? Was Padmé going to die? He and his wife had tried and failed many times to have a baby, but he had still done his fare share of research. What was going on?

"Where is she?" A masculine voice called to him from across the hall, breaking his reverie. Confused, he glanced up to see the face of the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. The senator of Alderaan had talked to him on occasion, but mainly knew of this soldier through the holonews and other forms of media. He only knew the gossip channels had dubbed this man 'the hero without fear'. Yet here the hero was, standing in front of him, with a terrified expression on his face.

"Who?" Bail asked in confusion as he struggled to place why a Jedi Knight would be in a hospital wing near dusk.

"Pad… Senator Amidala" He responded with a slightly more even tone which, unfortunately, still did nothing to hide the panic that lay just underneath it.

"The Senator is… under duress right now. But, if this is a political matter, I can take a message" Bail responded with a quirked eyebrow that showed this Jedi that he did not approve of the knight interfering right now.

Right on cue Padmé continued her screaming and the Knight whipped his head around to the nearby room and raced towards it.

"Hold on" exclaimed a nurse from the nearby station. She was an older woman who was slightly on the heavy set side. And while her outward appearance was one of motherly love and respect, her eyes blazed with a protective fire that forced even a Jedi Knight to double take. "Are you family?"

"I'm a Jedi" replied Skywalker tersely

"Then you aren't allowed in there. That poor woman is in labor right now and she does not need some knucklehead soldier going in there to worry her even more. If this is a political matter, as I'm sure it is, you can wait outside with her Senator friend."

"I need to see her" The Jedi replied with a wave of his hand

"I'm sure you do" The woman responded shaking her head in disgust, "But you'll just have to wait"

"Please" The knight responded as the woman turned around to return to her station, "You don't understand I…. she can't die"

Was that a tear trickling down his cheek? Up until this moment Organa was not even aware that a Jedi _could_ cry? Nevertheless over something so trivial as the life of a politician. Well, not trivial to him or the thousands of people that relied on the senator's voice to act as their own. But to a Jedi knight, what was another politician in the grand scheme of things. They hardly cried when they lost hundreds of fellow Jedi in battle. So why now?

"And she's not going to" The woman responded with a shake of her head as she returned to her work, "We're doing all that we can to support her and we have no need to worry, all of her stats are turning out beautifully. Physically, she's fine"

Bail believed that was the end of it as another two minutes passed and the Jedi did nothing. Just stood there, gazing at the door as if he could see through it. And maybe he could, Bail deduced. He was never really curious about the speculated powers of the Jedi before, but if a Jedi could move rocks with their minds, why not see through walls?

Though, as soon as Padme's scream echoed once more though the halls, it seemed that Anakin's self control had reached its limit and he raced into the room.

All chaos ensued then, as many nurses flooded out from their station in an attempt to remove him. But what they saw astounded and froze them all. The Jedi Knight didn't start an interrogation or even watch stoically in the corner. Instead this soldier had grabbed the senator's hand and knelt by her side, crying into her hand as she screamed out in pain and squeezed him in a way that seemed painfully tight.

"I'm so sorry" He exclaimed over and over again, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Ani?" Padmé asked with breathless curiosity as he and several doctors looked on with confusion, "Ani, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"I could've saved you Padmé. I could've saved you but I didn't and now he's gone and you'll die"

"Ani" padmé gasped as sweat dripped down her forehead, "I would rather die right here than have you turn to the dark side. I love you so much" she paused as she let another strangled cry loose, "...and I will live"

"I'm so sorry Padmé, so, so sorry"

"Ani, I…" She stopped as another contraction began and she continued her abuse on the Jedi's hand.

Bail didn't even know what to think. And one glance to his side made it clear that the surrounding nurses were equally as confused. Who would have pictured this proud Jedi Knight kneeling at the side of a senator. And had she just called him Ani? Had they really just professed their love for each other. He was the father, his brain knew this now. But how could this Jedi, a man whose religion demanded chastity, have fathered a child? Wasn't it illegal for the Jedi to even form relationships? And… ahhh… the secrecy behind Padmé's pregnancy made sense now. This child was one that should not exist.

"Here he comes" exclaimed the nurse Fatima with a look of concentration on her face. Then, just like that, a tiny baby boy appeared from behind the sheet over Padmé's lower half. "Nala, come help me clean off this beautiful boy while I continue" Fatima addressed the dark skinned woman who had told off the Jedi Knight only moments before.

"Continue?" Bail asked as he accidently voiced the question on everyone's mind

"She's having twins" Fatima responded in a once again stagnant voice

The Jedi Knight, Anakin, looked up in confusion, "Twins?" he asked with the same confusion expressed by Bail himself

"Yes" Fatima responded, "A boy and a girl" And with that she returned back to her work of delivering such beautiful innocents into the world.

"Twins" Skywalker responded again, this time with an awed expression in his face, "I told you it was a girl"

"And I told you it was a boy" Padmé responded as the nurse prompted her to push again.

"I guess we were both too stubborn to be wrong, huh" The man responded as he continued to hold fast to his… lover's?... hand.

"Yeah" she responded with a breathless chuckle just before she continued the endless screams that must be a tirade on her lungs.

After another few minutes or so, and a little bit of force assistance from Anakin, the second child emerged and was sent off to be cleaned and tested as well. Yet, instead of trailing off after his children as most parents do, Anakin Skywalker stayed by Padmé's side. He believed, after all, she would soon die and he couldn't bear to part from her for even a second of her final minutes. Padmé's eyes closed from exhaustion and Anakin let a final tear roll down his cheek. He then laid his head down on their intertwined hands.

"Ani?" Asked a voice from above as the Padmé's limp hand moved to pat his tousled hair.

Anakin looked up in amazement to see his wife, a woman who he'd believed he'd failed, gaze down at him with love in her eyes. Her hair was mused beyond recognition and she had bags under her eyes- even though her labor had been incredibly short- sweat lined her brow and Anakin felt how weak and achy her muscles truly were.

Anakin felt as though he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked in awe, unknowingly repeating the same phrase he had uttered to her upon their first meeting.

Padmé only smiled before falling back onto her bed, about to receive the most needed sleep in her life.

"What would you like to name the twins?" Fatima quietly asked Padmé before she could close her eyes

"Luke, and Leia" Padmé responded with a smile on her face and Anakin thought back to the day that they had picked out these names. Padmé had found several sites on the holonet that they'd paged through together. Anakin had been playing with Padmé's hair as they'd sat on her couch and Padmé had read him some names that she'd liked. Anakin had only agreed on the girl names out of a stubborn refusal to believe that their child would be anything but a girl. But Padmé had only lovingly read him all names, regardless of gender, as she'd wanted them to be prepared. He'd eventually turned his minstration from her hair to her neck and they'd soon lost their need to be picky with names. The next morning Padmé had awoken to tell him that Luke and Leia were the names she had chosen and Anakin had laughed as he'd dressed to return to the temple.

Yes, Luke and Leia indeed. With that pleasant thought on his mind Anakin was finally able to draw himself from his wife's side and walk over to his now cleaned children.

"They're beautiful" Was all Anakin could get out as he looked lovingly at the little one's beneath him. He felt their force signatures as clear as day and wondered how he could've been so blind as to not have sensed the fact that there were two of them before. Then again, everything was clearer now that the sith had been destroyed and the dark side within him had been tampered. The force was so clear now that he could feel all the way to the Jedi temple where Masters Obi Wan and Windu were searching for him. Though, less than two hours ago, he had been unable to feel Padmé through his panic and fear, and she had just been a room away from him.

"You know" Nala started in a voice that expressed understanding and regret for her previous actions, "It is required by law that every hospital do a midichlorian check on the newborns incase their numbers appear higher than normal. If they are, these children are then sent to the temple to be raised by the Jedi"

"I know" Anakin responded in a regretful tone that obviously showed his dislike for such a law.

"However" she continued hesitantly, "I have a natural knack for guessing Mitochlorian counts. In fact, it's so accurate that it hardly needs to be double checked. And I believe that both of these twins have a count below 200. Higher than some children, but not nearly high enough to be subject to any inspection."

"That sounds about right" Anakin responded with audible sigh of relief. "I agree that trusting your method is the best possible option" Anakin knew he should be horrified that a nurse would so openly disregard the law. People like this nurse could be turning hundreds of future Jedi away from the order. And what if these children grew up unaware of their powers and were nearly turned to the dark side, as he had.

Yet, Anakin could not force himself to be mad at this woman. Instead, all he felt was gratitude. Gratitude that his children would grow up with a mother who loved them. Gratitude that they'd be able to have friends that they could express their feelings too. Grateful that they could grow up on Naboo where the earth was always green, as opposed to growing up on the inside of a temple in a city absent of nature. Grateful that they'd go to school and eat whatever they wanted and never have to worry about life or death situations. And after the woman had entered her guesstimated numbers into the official system Anakin relayed just that sentiment with an audible, "Thank you".

She simply nodded her head and jestured out the door. "You know, I wasn't the only one to witness your display of affection. You might wanna…" She trailed off as she walked out the door.

Anakin simply followed her as she walked to the nurses station. Several nurses lifted their heads in curiosity as he approached. Anakin was strong with the force again and felt that _these_ nurses, while quite educated in the doctoral sense, did not have a strong enough defense in their minds to fortify them against the persuasion of the Jedi.

"This was a normal shift." He calmly told the nurses as he waved a hand across their faces. They were now ensnared, "There was no Jedi knight and no famous senators, simply common spice traders from Tatooine"

They all nodded their heads in understanding, as if this all made total sense, and continued to their work.

"What, no mind wipe for me?" asked Nala as she sat down at her desk in the corner

"No" was all the response Anakin gave. For, while he knew he should threaten her or clear her mind, he found that he trusted the dark skinned humanoid. She had done more for his family than he could have ever asked for, and for that he was grateful.

"How about me?" Asked another voice from behind Anakin. Bail Organa. Anakin had almost forgotten about him in the chaos that had ensued after his arrival

"Not you either" Anakn replied calmly as his gaze traveled up and down his wife's friend. "I trust you are aware of what would happen to these children if anyone were to insinuate they were related to a powerful Jedi. I also believe that, as Padmé's husband is often not able to be in the picture, she will need someone to help her with caring for the children. Not because their father doesn't love them, but because he needs to stay away for their own good."

Bail nodded. "I will, my wife and I have wanted children for a long time. We will happily help. I trust that their father will come around often though?"

"As often as he can" responded Anakin as he looked wistfully back in at his twins, who were resting peacefully. " I must leave now. My master is calling me back to the temple and I must go. The sith has been destroyed, you see, and we must all rejoice".

Bail smiled as Anakin left. Because, even though Anakin's final comment had been declared in a melancholy tone, he had delivered joyace news to a Senator who had long been in need of it. The war was over! Palpatine's rule would soon come to an end, and he and his wife had just (hopefully) found some godchildren. As he glanced over at Padmé's sleeping form he opened up his holonet and made a call to his wife. Today was a happy day indeed.


End file.
